The Dark One
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: Many years ago a new King took over. No one knows what he is or even what his name is, we call him the Dark One. There has been peace under his reign, but for this every 5 years he chooses five eligible women to go to the palace to never return. I was too young that year but some how knew that my life would change that day. Looking back I only wish I knew how true that was. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea I came up with. I know this chapter is short, but I want to get a sense from you guys if there is an interest in me continuing this. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own anything **

The Dark One

Chapter One

Our land is special. We have magic here and it is an everyday part of life, but it comes with a price.

Many years ago our land and the lands surrounding us were taken over by a powerful king. No one knows what he truly is or even what is name is. To us he simply goes by the dark one. He is a very strict ruler, but one whom is very fair and he broke piece to our lands. Since he reign we have had no wars, no famish and our people are happy. He has price though. Every five years all the eligible young women of marrying age are offered to him for his selection. He comes down to our little village and chooses five girls to take back with him to the palace. No one knows what becomes of these girls because they are never seen again, but the families are left with a massive dowry and the honor that they were chosen. We call this the reaping and tomorrow is the next one.

"Sookie will you quit your squirming. You need to look clean and fresh for the reaping!" My Gran was currently pulling my hair harder than she should into an intricate knot on my head. I was currently wearing my prettiest blue dress with lace and some ribbons. Gran worked hard on it all winter just for the reaping.

"But Gran, I'm too young for the reaping anyway. Why do I need to dress up so? Why can I just wear my play clothes?"

"Hush up child. It is your last summer as a child. Next year you will be an adult, so you need to start acting and dressing like one." Gran had finished my hair by now and was adjusting my dress again, brushing away imaginary wrinkles and lint. "Now you look perfect. Come on we must head to the square, the ceremony should be starting soon."

Gran carefully place her hat upon her head and grabbed my hand with her left. For the past ten years it has just been Gran, myself and Jason. Jason got married last summer to a young girl from the next village. Crystal was not the girl my Gran had expected for Jason, we were both surprised that Jason settled down, but then again we welcomed Jason Jr. into the world that winter.

As we near the square, most of the village was already in attendance. There was a large platform built specifically for the reaping. Each of the eligible girls stood up there in their finest dresses and shoes, nervously awaiting the Dark Ones arrival and the ultimate outcome of their fate. There was a definitive static energy in the air. Everyone was nervous for the Dark Ones arrival, but excited to know there would another five years where the village would want for nothing. I stood towards the back with Gran, still holding her hand. Today felt different, somehow I knew things were about to change.

"I feel it too sweet heart, I feel it too." Gran turned to whisper this is my ear. I guess I wasn't the only who felt it.

As the minutes ticked by the air began to shift and we could all feel the subtle crack of magic in the air. Slowly from the edge of the village we could see the brigade of carriages coming towards us. Each one was pure black pulled by equally black horses and led by men in armor and helmets. The procession slowly and came to a stop right next to the platform. Everyone waited with baited breathe as the Dark One emerged from his carriage, the largest of the group. He stepped out and surveyed the village; we all of course quickly bowed to him. As much as he scared us, we owed him a lot and respected his kingship.

"Rise," was all the Dark One said to us. He made his way to platform moving with a grace that a man his size shouldn't be capable of managing. No one ever saw the Dark One's face, he was always shrouded by a large robe, the only thing we did know about his looks was his height. Surely he stood well over six feet tall. He slinked past Arlene, a loud red head, he paused, pointed and Arlene was carted towards a carriage at the back of the caravan. He walked past two girls before pointing at both Dawn, who we thought would end up with Jason, and a particularly shy girl by the name of Arabeth who immediately broke into hysterics. Arabeth had to be carried to others by one of the armored men. As the Dark One made his way to the end of the line he chose his last two girls, Amy and Anne who happened to be twins, he paused. In that moment I knew my world was about to change. The Dark One raised his head and immediately turned it towards me. Before I could blink he has rushed through the crowd, everyone parting to let him pass and he was standing immediately in front of me before I could take a second breathe. In his haste his hood had fallen off his head and I was looking up at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Long blonde hair surrounded his well chiseled face, but his eyes were what caught me the most. They were the most haunting pair of blue eyes I had ever laid my eyes on and they were currently staring back at me. No one in the village moved a muscle. I didn't even breathe before…

"You. I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All mistakes are my own. Sometimes I type too fast for my own good and make mistakes I don't check. I don't have a beta and honestly I think you would all rather get chapters sooner, with a tiny mistake than wait to catch all my little errors.**

**I will attempt to keep up with fairly regular updates.**

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't know own anything.**

The Dark One

Chapter Two

"You. I want you."

It was with those four words that the entire village erupted. There were gasps, shouts and cries. I was just silent, but I was ripped out of that moment when Gran pulled behind her and defiantly stood up to the King.

"Your Majesty she is too young! She is only but sixteen summers. She is not even a woman yet. I can't let you take her; she is all I have left!" Gran was distraught; I had never seen her like this. When I looked up at the King he was glaring at her so I did the only thing I could think of. I took Gran's hand and I forced her to turn and hug me.

"It will be okay Gran. I am supposed to do this." She hugged me even harder after that. I think deep down Gran knew that I had to go and that she would never see me again.

"Sookie, my darling I love you so much. You must always remember that and remember who you are. And never," she paused to look directly at the King, "let anyone change that. Be well my baby." We continued to hug for a few more minutes when I could feel the glare of the King over my shoulder. I disengaged from Gran and stepped toward the Dark One. He placed a hand on my lower back and ushered me towards the carriages. I had expected him to herd me towards the other girls, but instead he led me directly to his own carriage. A servant opened the door, but it was him who personally helped me into it. The Dark One climbed in immediately after and shut the door with a violent slam.

Within moments the carriage was moving, bouncing along the uneven road. This was my first time away from my village and I had a feeling I would never be back here again. I stared out the little window of the carriage as I watched trees pass by. I could hear the rhythmic pitter patter of the horses' hooves and the occasional chirp of birds passing over head. And then I began to listen with my other ears. Ever since I was a child I could hear things I shouldn't able to hear. I could hear people's thoughts. In the beginning things had been difficult, I couldn't block anything out and I learned things I really shouldn't have. My village, though small, had a plethora of secrets and scandals to its name. From my vantage point I could hear the nervous whimpers of the girls that were collected. They were all scared and unsure of their future. They were also cold and uncomfortable as they were in a bare bones storage carriage sitting on bales of hay. I looked at my surroundings and in that moment realized I did not have the same fate as the other girls. What my fate was, I still was unsure of, but I doubted that I would see what would become of the others.

I tried to zero in on the two men driving the carriage, but I had difficulties. Their thoughts were muddled and uneven. I could only get a vague sense of emotions and feelings from them. This was something that had never happened before. I then tried to pick up the Dark Ones thoughts. By now we have been traveling for over an hour and he had still yet to say anything to me. I could feel everyone else around us, but when I mentally passed over him all I got was a blank space. My eyes shot up to him and before I could control it the words slipped from my mouth, "what are you?"

"Your King and your new Master."

I gasped but quickly composed myself, "no one is my master, your Majesty. Not even you." I don't know where this courage came from, I wanted to run and cry, but I had to stand my ground. My Gran taught me that I should never let a man control me. I was to marry me equal, not someone who thought I was their lesser. Even though he was our King I was not going to let him control me.

"Well aren't you sweet." He looked at me with a smirk on his face and in that moment I knew I would never let him win without a fight. I would always stand up to him.

"Not particularly." I stared at him, eye to eye and the tension in the carriage began to build rapidly. Neither one of us moved as the look in his eyes began to darken. For a moment I thought he would hurt me, kill me even for my disrespect, but then he began to laugh. A loud jovial laugh. It was one of the best sounds I'd ever heard, but it was over all too soon.

"Yes I must I really did choose well. You will make an excellent wife." It took me a moment to process what he had just said.

"Wife?"

**A/N: So I am glad you guys seem to like this so far. I wasn't expecting such a large welcome for the last chapter. I hoped you liked this story. This story isn't going to be "fluffy" at least I hope not and it's not going to be extremely dark either, but somewhere in between. If you haven't noticed my Sookie is a little more educated than she is normally and most of the story is from her point of view. I think I might play a little bit with Eric's point of view, but not often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't know own anything.**

The Dark One

Chapter Three

SPOV

"Wife?" I think he might have lost it. I was but sixteen; and only a girl from a small village, what would the King want with me? He could have anyone he wanted, why me?

"You will need a lot of training first, a lot and I can't have you so young, but I will turn you in the perfect wife, my perfect little pet." He smirked down at me, he was not looking at me as his equal, and not when he describes me as his pet.

"No. I will not be your pet. I will only marry someone who considers me their equal. And you, your Majesty do not see me as such. So my answer is no." I tucked my arms into each other crossing them over my chest and we began our second staring contest, only this time he didn't laugh. His look just turned dark.

"Who said you had a choice." He stared into my eyes and I began to feel a pressure rooted deeply in my head. "You will become my wife and will be a dutiful little pet. Pets please their master." The pain continued to get worse, so much so that I had to shut my eyes and hold my head.

"The answer is still no and please whatever you're doing stop, it's hurting my head." He growled and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You will become my pet and you please me." His grip tightened and I knew it would bruise.

"No." I could barely squeeze out the word my head hurt so much. Just as I was about to pass out he let go and the pain immediately stopped.

"What are you?" He asked this in the same fashion I had asked him only moments ago.

"Just a girl, sir. A girl who wants to go home, please." Tears started to pool in my eyes threatening to fall down my face, but I did not want him to see me weak. I couldn't let him see me weak.

"Your home is with me now. I am King. I am your Master. And I will be your husband."

* * *

EPOV

The carriage bounced along the road leading to yet another small village. I was growing tired of these village journeys but thankfully in the last few years I've been able to send Hervaux in my place. He knew my tastes so he was able to make the trip in my place. This village was special though and I was not letting anyone near it. Fifteen years ago I arrived there and instantly knew something was different. There was a buzz in the air that hadn't been there the last time. What confused me was this village was nothing special. I couldn't even remember its name and it wasn't like I easily forgot things. You didn't get to my age without remembering details. When I got there, the air was sweeter so much sweeter than it had been. It wasn't until I came back five years later that I knew where that delectable smell was coming from.

She was running from an older looking boy chasing her while an elderly woman tried to rein the two of them in. Her blonde hair bounced around and she wore a pale blue dress. Here I was King and I was staring at a little girl. I knew in that moment I had to conquer here.

When I came back five years later she was taller and no longer running around, but she still had a boy near her. This boy, however was not the same one and obviously not related to her. He was taller and older and looked down upon her with adoration. I knew he was smitten with her, even at such a young age. It was not careful this boy would swoop down and take her from me. I learned that she was eleven summers that year and he was fourteen. My next trip to her village would be her last as a child and my last chance to have her. If I waited, he would finally realize that what he had in front of him and he would marry her. They would marry in the early spring and by that winter she would be round with their first child. He would hope for a boy, but I knew she would want a girl. No I would need to steal her away before he could have her. He did not deserve her.

When we finally came to the village I did not see her. I knew she would not be upon the platform with the other vermin, but I could not see or even worse smell her. I began to panic that maybe she had fallen in and was lost to disease. It had been five year since I had been here. I had to do my job though first, before I could look for her. I would not leave this village without her or the location of her grave. I began looking over the vermin. The first girl had a head full of awful red hair and I was going to pass on her but she smells salty. Rasul and Andre both enjoyed the salty ones so they could fight over her. The next two girls were overweight and smelled rancid, which was a weird combination is a town where food was premium. The second one definitely had an illness and would be dead within a year. I could still smell the man on the next one. She would make a wonderful toy; in fact I would probably enjoy her tonight. I needed a release and this girl would make a satisfactory vessel for that. The next girl was obviously shy so I immediately chose her for Pam. Pamela loves the shy ones. She enjoys taking the most straight laced shy village girls and turning them into raging sex fiends. At the end of the line were a pair of twins, I quickly chose them for obvious sexual reasons. Twins made for the best threesomes.

I had now run out of girls and had chosen my standard five, but my girl was missing. I paused took a deep breath and then I smelled her. Her scent had change. It was no longer the scent of a child, but that of a woman. I will have to claim her quickly or there will be mutiny at the palace. I will spend an eternity fighting others off who wish to obtain her, but only I will have her. I own all that she is; she will be the greatest pet I've ever had. Now I must claim her in front of this village and my men. Make my first mark upon her; well her first physical mark will be made tonight for now I must settle on voicing my claim.

I rushed over to her, in my haste my hood had fallen backwards, the sun caused me great pain, but for her I held strong. I stared down into her eyes, a deep blue that matched mine and uttered the four most important words of my life.

"You. I want you."

**A/N: So here is chapter three. I hoped you enjoyed my little dabble into Eric's POV. Now you get a little more back story of him and his intentions. And yes I will explain what he is soon enough and yes it is day light during all of this. J**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Hopefully this is finally edited correctly so you see where Eric's POV starts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't know own anything.**

The Dark One

Chapter Four

EPOV

She was now mine. I had her in my clutches and I would never let her go. I was one carriage ride away from a night full of pleasure and there was nothing to stop me. She was scared, that was easy enough to tell, but not as scared as she should be. She had no idea how much power I had over. How fragile she was. I could break her in a moment without a second thought as to my actions. Yes I would break her spirit. She would be a docile pet that everyone would wish they had. I would be the envy of all in the world and she would be mine and only mine.

I studied her for what seemed like hours, when suddenly I felt her heart beat spike and her eyes snapped up to lock with mine.

"What are you?" She was breathless and pale; she was more beautiful in that moment than I had ever seen. I took a moment to phrase my answer, but I decided direct to the point would be best.

"Your King and your new Master." She gasped, obviously flustered and put off by my answer, but I would change that. All of her thoughts would be consumed by me. She would not do anything that would displease me; if she did she would be punished.

"No one is my master, your Majesty. Not even you." Well she has guts. It won't take long for me to break that spirit. I look forward to the first time I get to lay her over my lap and smack her lovely ass until it burns red with fire.

"Well aren't you sweet." I could not contain the smirk that graced my face. I could see the fire burning in her spirit. I was making her mad and quickly.

"Not particularly." She held my gaze, a fact that turned me on more than I could imagine it would. Oh yes, breaking her would be thrilling and orgasmic and I could not wait to begin, but the more I thought it; I could not help it but laugh.

"Yes I must say; I really did choose well. You will make an excellent wife." My smirk got bigger as her expression led to one of panic.

"Wife?" She squeaked as she said this, obviously not expecting that to be her ultimate fate. Oh yes I would enjoy molding her. That mouth of hers will quickly be trained to only be used for pleasurable practices, not questioning my actions.

"You will need a lot of training first, a lot and I can't have you so young, but I will turn you in the perfect wife, my perfect little pet." What she didn't realize was that yes I would wait for her to be a bit younger before formally claiming her as my wife to the counsel, but we would be having fun starting tonight. I was a man with needs and I was only so patient. If it was up to me I would have already claimed her in this carriage. At bare minimum I would have claimed her mouth, but I was trying to be a gentleman, plus during daylight hours I was a bit weaker and I would want to show her my full potential the first time. At this thought I looked down at her picturing her full lips wrapped around my cock. I shuddered at the thought. And then she had to ruin the moment.

"No. I will not be your pet. I will only marry someone who considers me their equal. And you, your Majesty do not see me as such. So my answer is no." She crossed her arms in front of her, pushing her already amble breasts farther up. Oh yes punishing her would be the most satisfying thing. All I want to do is spank her, but I will wait until we are home. It will be so much more pleasurable when I can tie her down and used a leather crop.

"Who said you had a choice." I stared into her eyes, pushing my influence on to her. "You will become my wife and will be a dutiful little pet. Pets please their master." Strangely enough she wasn't submitting to my glamour so I pushed harder.

"The answer is still no and please whatever you're doing stop, it's hurting my head." I grabbed her chin, pushing my influence with as much power as I could. I tighten my grip; maybe she needed to be scared to be glamoured.

"You will become my pet and you please me." I knew I was gripping her chin too hard, but right now I didn't care. I'll break her jaw if I have to. She will submit to me.

"No." She barely was able to get the word out and I feel her heart beat slowing so I let her go. She fell back into her seat, gasping for air. I cocked my head to the side. There was no way she was human. No human would have been able to with stand glamour that strong. I was one of the oldest things on this planet, not one was stronger than me.

"What are you?" My pet just became that more delectable. She wasn't entirely human, but what was she?

"Just a girl, sir. A girl who wants to go home, please." Tears began to form in her eyes, tears that caused no emotions in me. I was however, interested in licking them off her face. That thought made me smile. Tonight will be fun.

"Your home is with me now. I am King. I am your Master. And I will be your husband."

* * *

SPOV

After his declaration, the Dark One became silent again. I resumed my view of the passing trees, but somewhere along the way I must have fallen asleep. I woke up on a strange bed. The bed itself was massive, much larger than anything I've seen in the village and it was as soft as a cloud. The frame was an ornate four poster bed with sheers hanging on all sides. The feather mattress was covered in silks and furs. On the edge of the bed was a beautiful gown with a note sitting on top.

_My Future Wife,_

_ Please adorn yourself with this dress and join me for dinner. A servant is waiting outside your bedroom to draw you a bath and prepare you. Just ring the bell near the edge of your bed._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your King._

I found the bell quickly enough and within moments of ringing it the servant walked in. She was a dark skinned girl and she brought a bucket of hot water with her, as well other brings buckets as well. She introduced herself as Tara and beckoned me over the tub. She washed my body with scented soap and rinsed my hair thoroughly as well. This was definitely the most luxurious bath I ever had. She brushed and pulled at my hair, a bit too harshly at that and I yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry my Mistress. Master wanted your hair pulled back and you have such long thick hair." Tara stuttered. I couldn't understand why she was afraid of me. I was just a village girl.

"I prefer my hair down. I don't care what his Majesty wants." Tara looked shocked by my words and even more scared than before.

"But Mistress, he commanded that your hair be pulled back. If it's not then I will be punished. Please, just let me pull your hair back. Please." She all but begged me so I allowed her to continue her actions. Within no time she was finally done and I was dressed in a gown much more formal than I had ever worn. Tara passed me off to two large armored soldiers, both of whom had red angry thoughts. They led me through the winding halls of the palace to a large dining room. The table was set for only two and his Majesty occupied one of the settings already. He stood and helped me into the chair to his right and then sat back down in his own chair. A servant brought me some soup, a hearty broth with vegetables and a glass of what looked like red wine. The servant seemed to linger a little longer than needed at the table so I took a moment to read his thought.

_He just needs to take one little sip and then no more king._

I gasped and couldn't believe someone was trying to kill the king. I looked over at him, he was bringing the glass to his lips; I had to act fast.

"Stop! It's poisoned!" The Dark One dropped his glass and had my neck pinned against the wall before I could blink an eye.

**A/N: So what do we think so far? Are you guys still enjoying where I am going with this? And yes my Eric is a bit of an asshole…he has to be at least for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hopefully by this chapter my POV editing is now working. I was alerted in a review to chapter three that I didn't distinguish at all. In my word doc I had it clearly marked and when it made it to here it was no longer there, my apologies. And on with the show.

A/N 2: I meant to post chapter four sooner and have this one finished but work was busy this week and then the stupid blizzard knocked out my power for more than a day. No work today so I am going to knock out at least another chapter or two.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything L

The Dark One

Chapter Five

**S. POV**

"Stop! It's poisoned!" The Dark One dropped his glass and had my neck pinned against the wall before I could blink an eye. My back slammed against the wall knocking the wind from my lungs and my feet dangled underneath me. He had me held up at his height so I could not feel the floor beneath my toes. His eyes were deadly and I was quickly panicking. I also have a matter of minutes before he strangled the life out me. I clawed at his arm and managed to draw blood but he didn't even seem to notice.

"So you thought you could kill me? You thought you could defeat the Dark One when no one else has managed in the past? I know what they call me. The Dark One. I am so dark that even the devil himself is supposed to be scared of me. Are you scared of me, my would be murderer, are you?" With what little air I had left I managed to save myself with my next few words.

"Yes. I…read….mind….servant. Air!" He dropped me on the floor and I collapsed, my legs could not support my own weight. Before I had a moment to compose myself he picked me up like a sack of potatoes and slung me over his shoulder. I pathetically tried to fight back and he spanked me, causing me to cry out. I gave up my fight for now. For this angle I could cause him no harm and I was too weak to try to escape his grasp and make a run for it. He carried me through the halls into what appeared to be his office.

"You're a telepath?"

"A what?" I did not know what this word meant.

"A mind reader. How can you not know the name for what you are?"

"Your Majesty I am not anything but a small girl with a curse."

"Ha, this is anything but a curse. Can you read me?" He stopped his pacing to stare at me.

"No sir. You are the first person who is silent to me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The anger that had subsided moments ago was back full force again. "I should punish you for this. You are to keep nothing from me. You hear me. Nothing!" As strong as I was trying to be, I could no longer keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"I am sorry your Majesty. I am used to not telling anyone, especially not strangers. Only my Gran knows." He looked at me carefully still mad but there was something else in his eye too.

"Don't move." The King stormed out of the room and for once I heeded his command and did not move. I was already in his grip once tonight, I was afraid of what might happen if I openly defied him. Within a few minutes he was back with the servant who had attempted to poison him. He tossed the servant to the ground, "Is this the one? The one who dared to attempt to kill me?" I knew that if I told the King the man before would die and I could not have that on my conscience, but he did try to kill someone. "Is he? TELL ME!"

"No I won't tell you until you promise not to hurt him."

"Why would I do that? If he tried to kill me he deserves to die." The Kind picked the man up by his neck and began to squeeze. "I'll kill him like the vermin he is." The man struggles began to lessen and I could see the life slipping from his eyes.

"No…no…don't kill him. I said don't kill him!" Before I knew what was happening I threw my hands in front of me and for lack of a better term, lighting came out of my fingers and blasted the King across the room. I stood there speechless and then quickly began to panic. The King immediately stood and zipped towards the man. He snapped his neck in one motion and then lunged at me, again pinning me again the wall. This time though he had my arms pinned above my head and he was…sniffing me.

"Why do you smell so good? What are you?" He continued to nuzzle my neck and smell me. He then began to rub himself on me; I had never been so confused. I had never seen married couples do this. The most I had seen was a man kissing his wife on the cheek. The nuzzling continued and I began to feel a heat within myself and something hard pressing into my stomach. The King then started kissing my neck and I could not contain the moan that left my lips. "That's it. Fairy you are part fairy and all mine!" He gripped the front of my dress and ripped into to shreds. I was left in nothing but my corset and that snapped me out of fog.

"Stop. Please your Highness. Stop." He didn't though and I began to struggle, but my struggle only seemed to spur him on. "Ow!" Something snagged on my neck and I could feel blood trickling down towards my breasts. The King reared back and growled at me, pressing me even harder into the wall. It was then I noticed his eyes. They were pure black, not a sign of humanity left in them. I continued to stare at him when I noticed two long white fangs dropping down and then he bit my neck; I gasped in pain, but he kept drinking. I could feel my heart starting to slow, the room was starting to get hazy and I knew if he kept going he would kill me. With one final breathe I got out my last word, "Please." Though things were fuzzy I could have sworn I heard a crunch and then a bloody wrist was thrust in front of my lips. A distant voice told me to drink and I did just that. Gulp after gulp I drank the nectar in front of me and I would have continued but the wound healed. I still grasped his wrist for fear that reality would come crashing back if I did, so of course it did.

"A fucking fairy. You are a fairy and you are all mine." The Dark One smirked and had a glazed over look in his eye which quickly turned into a look I would later recognize as lust. "Mine." He threw me over his shoulder again and raced this time towards a bedroom and tossed me on to the bed. I really wish he would stop throwing me around like a toy. He ripped the last pieces of my dress from my body so I lay before him in my corset and knickers, but those did not last long either and joined the other scraps of fabric on the floor. I was entirely bare in front of him and more terrified than I had ever been. I knew a women's first time was rarely pleasant and once I was married he could have me whenever he wanted, but we were not married yet. This wasn't right; I wasn't even a woman yet. I scurried up near the headboard, but after removing his own clothes the King grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards him. I had never seen a man naked but now was not the time to ogle; if I didn't act fast my future husband was going to rape me.

I tried everything from reasoning with him to pissing him off to zapping in with lightning but nothing was working. I gave up hope and just cried, but it was then that he stopped pawing me, right before he was about to enter me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had a fucking fairy right under my nose. Oh Pamela was going to be so jealous that I could play with this lovely toy every night and drink her sweet ambrosia, yes she was all mine. Her taste over powered me before, something that has not happened to me in over eight hundred years and I lost control. I almost killed her actually, but stopped just in time to force some of my blood down her throat. I look forward to when I can thrust something else down her throat. Ugh when she drank my blood I nearly came in my pants right there like some newborn wimp. I was King; kings don't get off from someone drinking from them. Alas I have not given anyone my blood since Pamela or a rather frisky night with Godric. She was beautiful and I was going to take her tonight. Her training would begin and the day she turned seventeen we would wed and I would show her off to the world, both the underworld and otherwise.

She was beneath me trying to get away, but I was stronger and faster. All of our clothes had already been discarded so there was nothing stopping me from claiming what was mine, but just before I sheathed myself entirely she began to cry. Full out fucking sobs. Normally I wouldn't care, the blood whores cry all the time, but this was different. I could feel her pain. Wait I could feel her pain; I wasn't supposed to feel her emotions so soon. What the fuck?

Though it wasn't very kingly of me I did what I thought was best at the moment. I left her on the bed and zipped away back to my private study. I needed to speak to Godric at once.

**So that's the end of chapter five. The longest one I've written so far. For the few reviews that have mentioned the story moving a little slowly, things will begin to pick up a bit I just needed to set some of the ground work. There are still a few things I haven't answered yet, but in due time they will be.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**And to all my fellow North Easterners I hope everyone is safe after the storm. I got just over two feet of snow here and lost power for just over a day; not fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you are commenting that my Eric is quite dark. Well I did warn you guys that this isn't a fluffy story, nor it is epically dark either. If a rough around the edges Eric isn't your cup of tea well then I apologize, but this is my story and my Eric lives in a world where he has always gotten his way.**

**And please stop telling me to get a BETA unless you yourself are offering. I know I have grammatical errors, so be it. I know that comment will probably piss off a bunch of you guys, but it also highly annoying when you get a bunch of reviews of "get a BETA and at least use spell check (which I do)" without anyone actually offering to be a BETA. I will now step off my soap box and continue to write.**

**And I really hope my POV notices FINALLY work…that was the most annoying thing ever.**

The Dark One

Chapter Six

It had been weeks since I had last seen the Dark One. Soon after my near rape experience Tara walked into the room with a robe and escorted me to a new bedroom. This one was not as ornate as the last one and was at the top of one tower in the palace. She walked me in there with a somber look on her face, started a fire and then left. I only saw Tara twice a day when she would bring me a tray of food or would draw me the occasional bath. At first I refused to eat whatever she brought me, but I soon realized I would be here longer than I thought so I would lightly pick at whatever was there. I didn't realize I was losing weight, but then my dresses all became too big. Even my corset no longer fit; even after I re laced it three times. After a while I gave up and just wore the simpler dresses without the corset. The sensation was weird, but the only one who ever came to visit me was Tara.

She barely spoke to me. She would say the least amount of words to convey her task and that was it. After a few days I asked her if I could at least have a book to read. The look of shock on her face knowing that I was capable of reading would have been comical in a different situation, but none the less the next day she brought a small stack of books with her. I took to sitting on the window sill looking out over the palace while reading whatever was given to me. The books were dry and overall miserable to read, but it was something to do.

One day I tried the door to my bedroom only to find it locked. It was then I realized that I was in a proverbial prison. I might not have been in the palace dungeons but I was a prisoner all the same. My cage just looked a bit nicer. The weeks dragged on. By this point I had finished nearly a dozen books, but could not recall a single page that I had read. I had lost all track of time and all sense of hope. One evening I was sitting on the window sill as per usual when I contemplated the height of my window to the ground below. I knew above else suicide was a sin, but my life had no prospects at this point. Death seemed to be the best option. I attempted to open the window, but also found it locked. I jiggled the latch and even tried smashing it open with one of the fire-place tools, but nothing I did helped. I banged my head against the window a few times and just stood in defeat. It was then I heard a gentle clapping.

I whipped my head around to the door and saw the most beautiful young woman standing there. She was obviously wealthy and an aristocrat, maybe even royalty. She was dressed in an elegant emerald gown with her strawberry blonde hair in an elaborate up do. As she slowly made her way towards me she continued to clap while a familiar smirk graced her lips.

"Nice touch trying to use the fire-place tools, but you will never be able to get that lock open. Eric purposely put you in this room so you could not hurt yourself or escape. I wasn't sure what the big fuss about you was, but this room does smell delightful. I know the only ones who have been in here have been you and that slave; and I know what she smells like so this delectable smell must be coming from you. I'm Pamela, Eric's progeny. And you must be what has my master so riled up. I have never seen him like this. Alas though I do not know your name."

I stared at this woman confused as to everything she just said. Who was Eric? Surely she could not mean the King. No one would address him so informally. I figured I should start with what I did know, therefore I answered her question. "Sookie of the Stackhouse family."

"Sookie, what kind of name is Sookie?"

"It is a nickname, Miss. Short for Susanna." I kept my head bowed slightly

"Hmm well Sookie sounds like cookie and you do seem tasty. I can see why Eric wants you so much."

"Miss who is this Eric that you speak of?" The look on her face was hysterical and then she began to laugh again.

"He did not even tell you his name? Eric is the King. The Great North Man. Do you not know anything? You may speak honestly. No harm will come from me."

"All I know is that his Majesty is a cruel man who killed another in front of me and then almost raped me." Miss Pamela immediately stopped laughing at this. I then felt a soft hand gently lifting my chin.

"He did what?"

"He almost raped me. He ripped off all my clothes and his own and he was about to take me against my will before he just ran out of the room."

"Sookie, this is not like him I promise. Eric would never rape someone; I don't understand…did he bite you?" I thought that was only a dream. There was no way that actually had happened.

"I…I don't know. I thought it was a dream. People don't bite people or share blood."

"He gave you his blood?" Miss Pamela began pacing around the room.

"I think so, but how and why?"

"To begin forming a connection with you or to save you, if he drank too much of your blood he could have killed you. Our blood has healing properties. He fed you his blood to save you which started a bond between you two."

"Miss, what do you mean your blood has healing properties? I've never met another person who is capable of that."

"He didn't even tell you what he is?"

"Isn't he human?"

"Sookie, Eric is a vampire. A very old vampire, as am I. He made me a vampire, therefore he is my maker."

This was not what I was expecting to hear, but this didn't make sense. "But he was out in daylight!"

"Eric has a few special powers, one of which is the ability to day walk…sometimes. He can only do it for short amount of times and it greatly pains him, but he is able to do it. He got the trait from his maker who is a full day walker. I must leave you, but I will be back soon I promise you. Now don't go killing yourself when I am gone. Understand my little cookie?"

"Yes." She ran out of the room once the word left my lips.

* * *

I did not know if I wanted to cry or kill Eric. How could he have almost raped her? He has never raped someone. Yes he can be a perverted little fuck, who enjoys his leather riding crop more than he should, but he has never forcefully taken a women. They are always begging for him to take them no matter how much pain he might cause before hand. What the fuck is wrong with him? He takes this young girl from her home before she is even considering a woman by this society, then he almost rapes her and now he throws her in a room and leaves her there for weeks. By this point I made it to Eric's office and I stormed in.

"How could you? You never ever rape a woman, never!" Eric was sitting near the fire-place, his head hung down in defeat. I then noticed Godric standing next to the mantle. "I'm sorry Godric, I did not notice you standing there."

"I came as soon as I got word from Eric. It seems that your Master has met his mate and can't handle the feelings involved with her."

"His mate? I thought that was a myth?" If what Godric said was true then Eric really fucked up.

"It must be true. I wouldn't be feeling this shitty for any other reason." Eric still kept his head hung down low; I had never seen him like this.

"Master, go apologize. It is the least you can do."

"Yes my son. You must go to her and at least say that. It will not fix things, but it is a start."

I watched as Eric growled at both of us before exiting the room. Godric gazed after him and sighed before turning back to me, "He won't like that he can't treat her like a toy. She is not something play thing to enjoy and then discard. I warn you the road of ahead of us will be extremely rough. Eric is stubborn for his own good and he certainly hasn't been the same since Nora."

* * *

I had resumed reading whatever drab book was brought to me this time when I heard the door open. I assumed it was either Miss Pamela returning or Tara bringing my evening meal, instead though it was the asshole himself. He moved fairly quickly over to me and I pushed myself farther into the corner of the bench I was sitting on, but he only leaned in closer. He gently tucked the stray piece of hair behind my ear. The words he spoke were so soft that if I wasn't sitting so close to him I would have never heard them.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N: That's it for chapter 6 and I am now starting to explain some things. Don't worry he's not off the hook yet. He fucked up really bad and will have to pay the price for a very long time.**

**I hope you are all still with me and I am so excited by how well this story is being received. I think I will break the 100 review mark with this chapter and I am thrilled. Thank you everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything L sigh.**

The Dark One 

Chapter Seven

"I'm sorry." He really thought that was all it was going to take? Really? Before I could control my hand it made sudden contact with his cheek. He took a momentary pause which allowed me to move off the bench and away from him. He was furious, but he hadn't come near me yet. I took the opportunity to unload on him; if he killed me at least I would die fighting.

"You're sorry. You almost raped me! You are a monster and an asshole! One little 'sorry' doesn't fix anything. I am still a child, we are not even married yet, and no one should ever be forced. Take me home. Now!" I was mad and I could tell he was as well, but what was weird was his nearly death-like calm. He simply looked up at me.

"Fine, if that is what you want I will have my carriage return you to the village. You can marry someone from your little village and have tons of little children running around in no time." The King turned away from me and walked towards the door, leaving it open for me to follow. We began the long walk through the tower towards the entrance. I really did not think it would be that simple. He had been so angry the other night and now he was just letting me go. We made it to the entrance in no time, but there were others waiting for us there.

Lady Pamela was standing there with a younger looking man who was not much taller than herself and a very old woman. The woman appeared to be blind as she was clutching the arm of a young hand maiden. When I stepped into the entranceway her cloudy grey eyes immediately sought mine.

"Awww Eric, this must be your betrothed. Godric was just telling me about her." The King looked surprised to see her there and I was surprised that another person addressed the King so informally. "Well let me see you deary. Come a little closer, my body is old and my eyes are even older." I stepped closer to her and she grasped my hands in her own. Her hands were cold and soft and she tickled the underside of my palms with her fingers. "I understand why you want to leave my child, but we must speak before you do. Eric please take us to a nearby study. I must speak to your betrothed privately." The old woman turned towards the King and when he began to walk away she gently pulled my hand causing me to follow. I still did not understand how she knew where he was walking. "I might not be able to see with my eyes, but there are other ways to see." Can she read thoughts too? "No deary, I do not have the same talent as you. I do, however, have other talents as you shall soon see."

By now we were in a small study and the old woman turned to dismiss the King. It was just the two of us in the room. "Little one I must show you something before you leave this palace. I understand that Eric has greatly wronged you and I am not defending his actions, but there is more going on than you can imagine. You are special. More special that anyone here knows and Eric needs you. He in a dark place right now and you are the only one who can save him and this kingdom. War is coming and if he is not ready all will perish. I mentioned I have a few special talents before, well let me show you one of them now." She stepped towards me and gently placed her hands on either side of my face. I gazed into her cloudy eyes and I began to lose focus on everything around us. The world began to shift into a hazy version; I became an outside observer to my surroundings.

I could see myself walking to the front of the palace with the King, but this time there was no old woman to stop me. I got into a carriage and was taken home. Everyone was shocked to see me return and their faces were solemn. Gran was sick. I saw the other me rush to her side just in time for her to pass. I was distraught but then the world quickly shifted. I saw myself again obviously round with child. A young man from the village who I had always cared about walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, but then someone came running into our home claiming that war had broken out in the kingdom. The world shifted again and I saw myself in labor with my child, but I was no longer in my home. I was surrounded by strangers in what appeared to be a dungeon. As soon as the child was born they ripped him away from me and a man I did not know walked up to me, ripped open his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. The world shifted again and I saw the same man as he swung a sword and removed Lady Pamela's head from her shoulders. The King lunged at the man screaming, but the man was able to react faster and I watched as his sword sliced through the king as well. The world shifted once more and I saw myself chained to the floor by this man's feet. He sneered down at me and reminded me that if I misbehaved he would kill my son. He ripped what little clothing I wore from my body and raped me in front of the entire room. He yelled out to the crowd that this is how a true king acts. He can use his pet whenever he wants. The room faded out and I was back in the palace with the old woman. She had a bloody tear running down her cheek and I stepped away from her quickly. I stumbled away and became sick near the fireplace. I could barely breathe.

"That can't be true." I was sobbing at this point. I couldn't let that happen. Everyone I knew would be killed and I would be a slave.

"This, my child is why you cannot leave now. You were destined for great things. I want to show you one more thing. To prove to you there is a better option out there." She gracefully helped me to my feet and steadied me before yet again placing her hands on the sides of my face.

The room blurred once more but this time when I saw the vision I was standing in my first bedroom here in the palace. A small noise shifted my focus to the warm bundle in my arms, a small baby with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I knew he was mine and I knew that I would protect him no matter what.

When the old woman came back into focus I stood up a bit taller. "I'll stay, but for my son. I won't make this easy for the King."

"Oh little one, I want you to make this difficult for him. He'll never learn if you don't."

**A/N: Two things:**

** One: THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone for all of the reviews, not only did I break the 100 review mark with the last chapter I smashed right through it and then some. Thank you all so very much.**

** Two: Some of you are concerned that I am including Nora and Godric as Eric's maker. Yes this is a SVM story, but I am including those two TB elements because A. I like Godric better and B. Nora is an easy patsy for what I need. For all of you Nora haters, don't worry I don't really like her either and my story will reflect that and she won't get much "screen" time.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank my TWO new BETAs both of whom are wonderful people, thank you.**

**And I still don't own any of the characters, shame L**

The Dark One

Chapter Eight

**E. POV**

She was my mate. My fucking mate. Of all things I was expecting Godric to tell me this was the last thing that crossed my mind. I knew she was a perfect candidate to be my wife, after all she smelled better than anyone I ever met, but my mate? She was to be my pet, she was not my equal and she would never be my equal. It took almost two weeks for my letter to reach Godric and a few more for him to make it back to the palace. In that time I ended up destroying most of the furniture in the west wing and I paced so much in study that I had worn a path in front of the fireplace. I couldn't handle seeing her. I had her moved to the farthest corner of the palace and I could still feel her emotions as strongly as I could right next to her.

For every emotion of hers I felt I also could still feel her blood pumping through my body. I could smell her on my nose and taste her on my lips and I wanted her more than anything. She tasted like fairy, but better and I all but lost control with her last time. Rape was not usually my thing, but control was. I was always the one in control. No woman had ever said no to me, that is until her. I would have to change her mind soon. I don't know how long I could hold out and not take her, but I would not take her against her will. Though I did see a spanking in her near future, she did keep from me that she was a telepath. That was something I had not expected. There was a lot of potential in that ability; she had already proven it by finding my would be murderer out. I would have to make sure to have someone train her, as well as have her screen all of my employees. Godric might know another telepath.

Speaking of Godric, when he had arrived here he yelled at me more than he has since I was first changed. He even punished me like I was a newborn. I spent three nights wrapped in silver, but his point was made loud and clear. I messed up and I needed her forgiveness. I had no idea how I was going to do this though.

**SPOV**

It had been a few days since I learned that I would eventually be a parent. My future son was my motivation now. I still did not trust the King and I did not know if I ever would, but if the vision I had seen was true, at some point I would have to forgive him. I would make him work for it though. What he did, well almost did, was not something a person forgot over night.

He still avoided me, which for the time being was fine by me. I did however see a lot of Lady Pamela and Lord Godric. They both insisted I called them by their first names, but that was simply too informal. When his Majesty and I were officially wed, I might reconsider, but for now I addressed them both formally. Lady Pamela treated me like her own personal doll and had more custom dresses created for me than necessary. She insisted I had a few dresses made of varying size because quote, "my current size was unacceptable and if I did not begin to eat something I'd wither away." I was picking at my food one day when Lady Pamela turned to me and all but yelled, "If and when you finally forgive him and his stupidity Eric enjoys a good set of curves. If you keep picking at your food you will be nothing but skin and bones and no one likes that. You aren't very tasty when that happens, so please for all of our sakes eat something." From that day forward I did make sure to eat a 'sufficient' amount and slowly my original body came back.

Lady Pamela and Lord Godric also began to teach me about the world, as well as what it meant to be the King's mate. Lord Godric explained that in the vampire world there were four rankings of humans; blood whore, pet, bonded and mate. A blood whore was the bottom of the group. These were humans that were used for their blood and their body, often by multiple vampires. I learned with a harsh reality that night that they girls chosen from the village were fated to become blood whores if no one made them their pet. A pet was a step above blood whore. They were owned by a specific vampire, for the pleasure of that vampire, in return though the vampire took care of any and all needs of the pet. Lady Pamela told me that most humans in their world strived to become someone's pet. She herself was training someone. I was shocked when she told me it was quiet little Arabeth. The next step up was being someone's bonded. This was the endgame for a human in a relationship with a vampire. This meant that the human belonged to the vampire and the vampire to the human, though the vampire was still superior. A pet became a bonded when three mutual blood exchanges occurred. This bond is only broken by death, though the living half of the bonded pair rarely survives the death of the other. The last ranking was that of a mate. Mates were rare, but they were special. Lord Godric informed me that everyone has a mate, but most never meet them because they were not necessarily born of the same time. A vampire's mate is their true bonded, it was their equal. Unlike bonded humans that would age slower but eventually die, when the mating process was complete and mated human became immortal. However, a vampire could not live without their mate. If their mate died, they would immediately die as well or vise versa.

After learning all of this I needed time to process. Lady Pamela and Lord Godric both loved and respected his Majesty, and they explained that his actions were not the norm. I was also told he had been greatly punished for his attempted rape towards me, but I was still deeply hurt by his actions. I knew he was nervous to come near me. I hadn't seen him in weeks, but I knew lingered around. I was quite sure he was watching me when I slept because every morning I woke up to a new rose lying beside the bed. Tara claimed that it was not her placing them there and no one else would dare to enter my bedroom. Over the weeks that I had been at the palace, I had begun to explore the halls and the grounds around. It was only a few days ago that I had discovered the rose garden.

I had never seen something so beautiful before. I was surrounded by roses all of colors and sizes, fully encased by their lovely scent, it was magical. There was a lone bench in the middle of the garden that became my corner of solitude. I came here to think and that was what I was currently doing. Unfortunately though I did not notice the sky beginning to darken earlier than usual or the cold wind whipping at my face, it was not until I heard the first crack of thunder that I noticed the rain. What began as a soft drizzle quickly turned into a full out downpour. I was drenched within seconds. I stood up to run back into the house but I slipped on a slate tile and fell the ground smashing my head into the bench I had just occupied. The sudden impact caused the world around me to fog and sway, I reached up to the wound and my hands were left sticky with my blood. I slowly tried to stand back up, but I saw the sky suddenly lighten up as the tree beside me was directly struck by lightning. It split the tree clear down the center and I tried to move out of its way but my head hurt too much and I could not get my bearing. Moments before I was to be hit by the tree I felt the air around me rush by and the next thing I knew I was inside the palace surrounded by a large set of arms.

Through my blurred vision I looked up to see the king had rescued me from my possible unfortunate fate with the tree. He looked down at me with passion and worry in his eyes. I knew I was going to pass out soon, but I wanted to thank him before I did. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Please…please call me Eric." He whispered before the world around me was incased in darkness.

**A/N: So did you guys like? I am sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I am trying to sort of the story so that things don't get overly cheesy (aka they go from hating each other to loving each other in one Hollywood moment that solves all of their problems), but I also want to make sure I address all the story's plot points and conflict. I am sorry this chapter was a lot of boring exposition, but I had to get some of that crap out of the way to get to the good stuff. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark One

Chapter Nine

**EPOV**

This girl is more infuriating than she is worth. It has been weeks since I apologized, something that I never do and she still has not come to my bed. I do not understand. I said I was sorry. She should have forgiven me by now. She should have already found comfort in my arms. I am excellent in bed; every woman I have ever been with says I am the best lover they have ever had. So why has she not succumbed to me yet?

I look down at the blood whore I was thrusting into, some cheap looking red head. She was enjoying herself, but her high pitched moans of "your Majesty" were getting on my nerves. I pulled out of her after a rather forceful thrust and walked over to my cabinet of toys. I grabbed the gag and ties I was looking for before returning to her. She was just noticing my absence between her legs. I grabbed her ankle, dragged her towards the end of the bed before gagging her and tying her arms together behind her back. I resumed my thrusts, this time with her on her knees as my balls smashed into her ass. Her moans were louder, but I no longer had to hear her annoying whines of my title. As I came I bit into her neck and drank deeply, but was dissatisfied with the taste. She tasted bland and rather salty, not like the sweet ambrosia that was my pet. Pamela had alerted me to the fact that her name was Sookie which she compared to a tasty cookie. Yes my Sookie did taste sweet, this one not so much. I'd have to send my men to take a trip south to the tropical islands. A diet of those rich fruits would help to sweeten the blood of these whores.

Sadly, I was not satisfied so I rang for one of the servants. When he arrived moments later I demanded that he get me Dawn. Dawn had come from the same village as my little Sookie and was a name I learned surprisingly quickly due to her unique talents. She was a fan of the darker pleasures in life so I visited her almost nightly. As I waited for her to make it to my chambers I pulled out more toys of pleasure from my armoire. I grabbed a set of iron chains and strung them from the hook above my bed, before grabbing my riding crop and a leather phallus I had created to resemble mine. I had a lot of energy and frustration to work out tonight.

By the time I left those chambers I was mostly satisfied and Dawn was barely moving. I placed my clothes back on and headed to the chambers of my little Sookie. Over the past few weeks I found myself drawn to her, but could not stand to be around her while she was awake. Her emotions riddled my body with unfamiliar feelings and if I could not bed her why would I waste my time in her company. I did, however find her peaceful at night. When she slept I watched her; I watched the subtle rise and fall of her chest when she dreamt peaceful dreams. I felt something akin to worry on the nights that she was having a nightmare. I knew she had stayed because the Ancient Pythoness had shown her something. One night she was tossing and turning quite violently, so much so I was afraid she would hurt herself or awaken to find me in her room, but she suddenly relaxed and smiled in her dream as one word passed her lips. "Eric," came out as a soft moan and I froze with the fear that she had awoken. When her breath evened out again I realized that she was still sleeping, but obviously dreaming of me. My name on her lips was magical and I vowed then and there I would get her to moan my name like that again…soon. Of course the next time would be when she was panting underneath me and not dreaming. I left my nightly visit with her and went to find Godric.

"Ahhh my child, how is your mate doing?" Since he had arrived at the palace and realized what Sookie was to me, Godric had enjoyed referring to her as my mate every chance he could.

"Godric has she told you what the Ancient Pythonese showed her?"

"No my son, she has not. Why is it so important that you know?"

"Master she said she wanted to leave. I was walking her out of this palace and my life when The Old One showed her something. Sookie then decided to stay. Whatever it was, it was of great importance. I must know what it is."

"Then ask her. Oh yes you still only think of the child as a fuck and a feed, nothing more. One day you will see that she is your equal, your other half. Until then it is doubtful that she will tell you what she saw. I know you go to her chambers every night; have you tried actually speaking with her?"

I hung my head low. Godric could not understand my turmoil over this infuriating child. Her damn emotions were so strong and her stubbornness was infuriating. I just needed to fuck her already and I would feel better. Pamela and Godric told me I could not officially marry her until she was an adult and I still have six months to wait until her 17th birthday, but neither said I had to wait to bed her.

One afternoon I awoke earlier than normal; even with my day walking abilities I was alert sooner than I should be. I knew something was going to happen today and it wasn't going to be good. Against my better judgment I went in search of Sookie. I found my little telepath had discovered my rose garden. She was dancing around the bushes and staring at the plethora of blooms I had. It put a smile on my face knowing the one place that gave me delight was having the same effect on her. The sun that just moments ago been beating down on my shoulders suddenly disappeared. The wind picked up and I could smell a storm quickly approaching. My telepath was still sitting on the bench in apparent deep thought. How could she not notice the darkening sky? The rain came next and with a vengeance. I watched as she became soaked just as much as I was before she finally thought to scurry back into the house. Unfortunately she slipped and hit her head on the way down. I hesitated before running to her side. Would she want me to even be near her? She had not seen me since she said she wanted to leave the palace and I wondered what was actually keeping her here. In my moment of thought I missed the strike of lightning; that is until I heard the tree crack. My head snapped up and instinct kicked in. I rushed over to her, picked her up and moved to the safety of the palace.

I frantically looked at her head which was bleeding heavily, but I was distracted when her eyes caught mine. Her eyes spoke volumes, and clearly she was surprised that I rescued her. I knew with the blood loss and shock she would pass out in moments, but before she did she whispered, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Without hesitation I responded, "please…please call me Eric."

**SPOV**

The next thing I remembered after passing out was the King leaning over me, licking what looked like blood from his lips. For a brief second he hadn't noticed I had awoken so I took the time to study his face. A look of bliss covered his features and a small sigh escaped his lips. I attempted to move a bit but was only able to groan.

"Don't move. You hit your head fairly hard when you fell."

"You saw me fall?" I hadn't seen him in the garden; in fact I was certain I had been alone.

"I was…I was watching you, making sure you were safe. I have to ask you something."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"I worry that you may have given yourself a concussion and the bruise on your head will be quite dark and painful. I'd like…if you'll let me that is….to give you some of my blood. It will heal you entirely."

"What else will it do?"

"Clever as always, I will be able to feel you and locate you if you are in danger. And as for what you will feel; everything will be heightened for a while, your senses, your emotions and your physicaldesires. You will however be entirely and nearly instantly healed and I worry about the damage your fall may have caused."

"Why?" I was shocked that he seemed to show this sudden interest in me, this gentle kindness. Where was the man who nearly raped me?

"Why what?"

"Why are you worried about what damage I might have caused? You were ready to let me go and haven't spoken a word to me since. Why?" I needed answers, though I wasn't planning on getting those answer while I lie in the arms of the King.

"I don't know how to act around you. I have never had to explain myself to anyone, let alone a human, but with you I must. I was going to let you go because that was what you wanted, but not what I want."

"What is it that you want?" He took an unnecessary breathe before gazing down at me with lust filled eyes.

"I want you writhing under me as I take you in more positions that you can even imagine. You are to be my wife, but I cannot and will not wait until you are of age to claim your body that is rightfully mine. Never before have I had to ask someone's permission. Women all but throw themselves at my feet yet you resist and it is maddening. So right now I want you to take my blood so that your pretty little face won't bruise or potentially scar and you will also feel better. I want to be able to track you if you are in danger again because you, my little human are a magnet for all things deadly, including me."

This was not the answer I had been expecting, but it was the first completely honest thing he had said to me since I arrived at the palace. I was not sure about the heightened desires that I may have, but I did not want to deal with the physical damage I caused from hitting my head. I took a slow breath and answered, "I will take a bit of your blood now, but that is all. You may be my king and my betrothed, but you will treat me better than you have been if you expect me to become your willing wife and bed mate."

"Whatever you say my little pet, but here drink." He bit into his wrist and thrust it towards my mouth. I took a momentary pause and then latched my lips around the cut. The first drop passed my lips and could only be described as heaven.

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry this took so longer to get posted. Life got in the way last week and I was really busy with school, student teaching, studying for the MTEL boy drama and being back in my apartment after a week at home. I am sorry and I will be back to more consistent updates. Thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
